


Do It For Him (Reprise)

by lurkeriatipsos



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Misogyny, OoC Utena, Other, PoV Anthy, Poetry, Self-Hatred, Slurs, Song Lyrics, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurkeriatipsos/pseuds/lurkeriatipsos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Anthy starts to think someone might not hate her, or she might not deserve to be abused, her self-hate appears with a jaunty little tune to put her back in the right state of mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It For Him (Reprise)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do It For Her](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/155030) by Lyrics: Rebecca Sugar, Music: Aivi & Surasshu, Vocals: Grace Rolek, Deedee Magno-Hall. 
  * Inspired by [Do It For Her](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/155033) by Lyrics: Rebecca Sugar, Music: Aivi & Surasshu, Vocals: Grace Rolek, Deedee Magno-Hall. 



> This is a song about a character victim-blaming herself into thinking she deserves to be in her current abusive situation and that everyone hates her and sees her as disgusting and evil, so, um, if you don't want to have /that/ associated with an overwhelmingly positive & adorable children's show, turn back now before it's too late.

You do it for him  
And you must do it again  
This all is your fault, you selfish bitch,  
So do it for him

Akio:  
Put that smile on,  
Keep them from suspecting  
Make them pliant, hone their skills for what I need

See me suffering  
Think of how you caused this  
How you stole my powers, jealous of my fame

Utena:  
You’re not normal  
I don’t want to do this  
I don’t want you, you’re just baggage I won’t claim

Sink your claws in (Harder!)  
Blind me with deception (Do it!)  
Taint me, tie me down, betray me, watch me bleed (Don’t you want to atone?)

Akio:  
Ever since that day, when you destroyed Prince Dios  
with your black witchery, unmanning me, despoiling me of my holy power  
Every cut of hatred, every stab, you deserve them all and more!  
So don’t you dare act hurt now  
You've brought this all on yourself  
It isn't my fault, it never was,  
The failure is yours

Deep down, you know  
No one else can love you  
You're an evil temptress, doll without a heart  
What would she say if she really knew you?  
She'd despise the vile witchling that you are

Utena:  
I don't see past your facade of sweetness,  
Far too trusting to see vipers in the grass  
If I were a boy, then I could possibly win  
But who'd choose to be your prince over his princess?

Together:  
There's no way you can win  
You cannot escape, and that is why  
You'll do it for him


End file.
